lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranks and Titles
There were many Ranks and Titles in the world of Arda, these included: Valar Kingships *King of Arda - the title of Manwë Súlimo *Elder King - a title of Manwë Súlimo Lordships *Lord of the Breath of Arda - a title of Manwë Súlimo *Lord of Waters - the title of the Vala Ulmo. Other titles *Doomsman of the Valar - a title of Mandos. *Fëanturi - a title of Mandos. Elvish Kingships *High King of the Elves - the title of Ingwë who is revered by all elves. *High King of the Ñoldor - the title of the most High representatives of the Ñoldor. *High King of the Sindar - a title of Thingol. *King of Doriath - the title of Thingol and Dior Eluchíl *King of Gondolin - the title of Turgon in the First Age. *King of the Vanyar - the title of Ingwë. Lordships *Lord of Beleriand - the title of Thingol. *Lord of Eregion - the title of the ruler of Eregion in the Second Age, namely Celebrimbor. *Lord of Nargothrond - the title of the rulers of the Elvish realm of Nargothrond in the First Age, namely Finrod Felagund and Orodreth. *Lord of Rivendell - the title of Elrond. Mannish Kingships and Queenships *High King of Gondor and Arnor - the title of Elendil and Isildur and later the Kings of the Reunited Kingdom. *King of all the Dúnedain- the title of supreme monarch of the Dúnedain. *King of Arnor **King of Arthedain - the title of the King of sub-kingdom of Arnor after the break-up of Arnor in TA 861. *King of Dale - the title of the rulers of the city-state of Dale. *King of Gondor *King of Númenor *Kings of the Reunited Kingdom - the title of the King of Arnor, King of Gondor and the High King of Gondor and Arnor beginning with Aragorn II. *King of Rohan *Ruling Queen of Númenor - the title of the Queen of Númenor and ruling monarch when the laws of succession allowed it. *King of the West - a title of the King of the Dúnedain. Lordships *Lord of Andúnië - the title of the keepers of the Númenorean city Andúnië. *Lord of Dor-lómin - the title of the rulers of the realm of Dor-lómin during the First Age, namely Men. *Lord of the Dúnedain - a title of the rulers of Dúnedain. *Lord of the Éothéod - the title of the rulers of the Éothéod. *Lords of Emyn Arnen *Lord of Ladros- the title of the Mannish realm in Dorthonion during the First Age. Princedoms *Princes of Dol Amroth *Princes of Ithilien Other titles *Atanatar ("Father of fathers") *Captain of the Haven - a high person or ruler of Umbar. *Captain of the White Tower *Chieftain of the Dúnedain - the title of the Dúnedain of the North and Heirs of Isildur. *Envinyatar- a title and name of Aragorn II. *Guard of the Citadel *Hyarmendacil (South-victor) is the title of two Kings of Gondor who won great victories over the southern lands: Hyarmendacil I, and his descendant Hyarmendacil II. *Heir of Isildur - a title given to the heir of rulership of the Dúnedain. *Marshal - a title of the Rohirrim. *Master of Lake-town - the title given to the civic leader of the settlement of Men on the Long Lake near Erebor. *Rómendacil ("East-victor" in Quenya) is the title of two Kings of Gondor who won great victories over the eastern lands: Rómendacil I, and his descendant, Rómendacil II. *Steward of Gondor - originally councilors to the King of Gondor, then the rulers of realm until King Elessar. Hobbitish *Master of Buckland - the title of the head of Buckland *Matriarch - the title that most Hobbits usually gave to their grandmother. *Mayor of the Shire or Mayor of Michel Delving. *Prince of the Halflings - the title of Pippin. *Shirriffs *Thain of the Shire - the ruler of the Shire in place of the King at Fornost after TA 1975. *Warden of Westmarch Dwarvish Kingship *King of Durin's Folk - the title of the rulers of the noble house of the Dwarves throughout the ages. *King under the Mountain - the title of the Kings of the Lonely Mountain (Erebor). Lordships *Lord of Belegost - the title of the rulers of the Dwarven realm of Belegost. *Lord of the Glittering Caves - the title of the ruler of the Glittering Caves. *Lord of the Iron Hills - the title of the ruler of the Iron Hills. *Lord of Nogrod - the title of the rulers of the Dwarven realm of Nogrod. The Enemy (Foes of Darkness) Kingships *King of the World - a title claimed by Melkor (Morgoth) Lordships *Dark Lord - the title of both Melkor (Morgoth) and Sauron *Lord of the Earth - a title claimed by Sauron. *Lord of Barad-dûr - a title of Sauron. *Lord of Mordor - a title of Sauron. *Lord of the Rings - a title of Sauron. *Lord of the Nazgûl - a title of the Witch-king of Angmar Others titles *The Golden *Keepers of the Rings *Lord of the Eagles - the title of the Great Eagle Thorondor. *Ring-bearer - the title of a person or persons who keep one of the Rings of Power or the One Ring. Category:Definitions Category:Ranks and titles